Abandoned Band of Mutants
by AkitaNeruVocaloid
Summary: Ratchet and Max were abandoned. Ratchet by his leader and then his group. Max by her Flock. Now they have met and are attending a boarding school. There they meet Holden. What's this about a band? And what's going on between Max and Ratchet? And where does Fang fit into this? What about the Flock?
1. Chapter 1

_Max POV_

I woke up and found them gone. There was nothing but a note that said they hated my guts and hoped I would die. I couldn't take the pain, so I flew to the cliff with the hawks. The flying helped. A lot. I was able to clear my head and know that I was probably better off on my own.

That doesn't mean that I wasn't still upset. In fact, I could care less if my life were taken. I really could. But that was before he showed up.

**Ratchet POV**

**I love Max. I loved her from the moment I saw her. She looked like Maya, but had more confidence. So when I saw her land and sit by herself on a cliff edge, I immediately was wondering what was wrong and where the Flock was.**

**"Why are you here?" she asked as I approached.**

**"Wondering what happened and why you're alone," I responded.**

**"I was ditched. They didn't care, so I came here," she said. I knew who THEY were, and I couldn't help but feel an overwhelming sense of rage, "Why are you here?"**

**"Fang and Maya ditched the rest of the gang. No one could keep us together, so we all went our separate ways," I explained. When I sat down next to her, I couldn't help but wonder what she was thinking.**

_Max POV_

When Ratchet sat next to me, I realized how much better he was than Fang or the rest of the Flock. I mean, he was loyal and wouldn't leave without a good reason. We talked for awhile. It ended up that we were traveling together. Not that I minded, I kind of missed talking to someone.

Time Skip: Two Months Later

**Ratchet POV**

**Max and I had become close. And I mean as in, almost dating. We had been captured by Itex once, but between my enhanced senses and her- her- okay, she's just awesome overall so I'm just going to say her awesomness.**

**We were currently attending a high school. And it was our first day. Great, I'm not going to fit in with my headphones and shades. I'll probably be forced to take off the headphones. Urgh, now I'll be hearing things from miles away. The only plus to going to this school is it's a boarding school, so we were always on school grounds. **

**As Max and I walked to lunch, I saw a familiar face in the crowd, one I was glad to see.**

**"Hey Starfish," I shouted. Holden made his way over to me.**

**"Hey Ratchet, Maya," he said, "I thought you and Fang were together Maya. That is why he ditched us."**

**"I'm not Maya, but I was with that- you know what, I won't finish that statement. Anyways, how are you doing Holden?" Max said.**

**"I'm cool. It's strange that you and Ratchet are friends. It's like... the merging of the enemies! Anyways, what dorm room have you got?"**

**"Room 227 B for me and Max has room 227 C," I said, "What about you?"**

**As he was about to answer, a... how do I put this nicely, popular?... came up to us and started talking to me.**

**"Hey babe," she said, "You probably know all about me, I'm Destiny, but not your destiny if you stick with people like them."**

**"I'm cool where I am on the social ladder. I'm actually cooler with these guys, instead of you fake people. Go over to those football jocks. They're looking pretty jealous."**

**"Shut up, I've already dated them. Besides, I want you."**

**"Leave him alone Destiny," Holden said.**

**"Oh, the idiot can talk. He's mine Holden. I don't care if you're his friend, he's mine."**

**Max had remained quiet and shown up behind Destiny with a milk jug. Chocolate milk, so it was brown. I swear, she has Angel's mind and Fang's capability to stay silent. It's kind of creepy how she has traits from all of the Flock. It's like being with them again. Anyways, Destiny's eyes widened when she felt something spill down her back and she rounded on Max.**

**"THIS WAS DESIGNER!" she screamed.**

**"No, it was the school uniform," Max said, "And if you were going for prep school Barbie look, you need some serious help. Actually, how about you just get mental help and then we'll talk."**

**Destiny stormed off, leaving Max, Holden and I laughing like crazy. Maybe this won't be as hard as I thought it would be. The last school I went to, I dropped out of, no use staying there. Now I had a purpose to stay, I guess.**

_Max POV_

_Ratchet and I were getting along well. I started feeling things toward him that I had only felt around Fang. I ignored those feelings though as we met up with Holden on the way to lunch. Some Destiny girl came around, and for lack of a better phrase, she was a little rough around the edges. We ditched her quickly though, it was pretty funny actually. ANYWAYS, Holden was teaching me how to play drums, Ratchet guitar and some friend of Holden's was teaching me bass. Even though we were freshman, they thought that if we formed an epic mutant band that we could win the school's Battle of the Bands competition. Wish me luck._

Okay, that was long. I need help, if someone can come up with a really cool OC for Holden's friend, I'll put it in and give you credit. And possibly a sneak preview.


	2. Chapter 2

I've decided on the OC's. There were two that I really liked. There was Lex Morgan, who is popular with girls, and then there's his twin sister Emma Morgan. The description of Emma is in realistic-myth's review. If you don't look, I'll just put it in here. Lex looks like her, only is a guy. By the way, I love Vocaloid, hence the references here and throughout the story. FYI, my favorite Vocaloid is Luka. My favorite Vocaloid pairing is Luka and Gakupo. 

_Max POV_

After meeting Lex, we met his twin sister, Emma. She was sweet, and happened to be my roommate. Lex, Ratchet and Holden all bunked in the same room. Emma had blue eyes and brown hair with bright (and I mean BRIGHT) blonde highlights. Her brother had the same hair, but his hilights weren't as bright. Emma liked to talk about computers, which hinted that she was a computer geek.

"So," she said, interrupting my thoughts, "Do I talk too much?"

"A little," I said honestly, "I don't want to be rude or anything, but I managed to space out. That's big considering that I used to live with a non-stop talker."

"I know, I wish I didn't talk so much. And I don't when I'm in a rehearsal or something. I just like to talk to people. Anyways, let me show you Vocaloid," she said. She had told me about Vocaloid, it was apparently some synthesized singers. It sounded alright.

About an hour later, we were debating which Vocaloid was better, Len or Gakupo. I said Len, she said Gakupo. She had me hooked. Since Jeb had taught each member of the Flock a different language (and mine happened to be Japanese) I could understand the lyrics. She could too, mostly. She took the Japanese class that I had been enrolled into during the same class period I did.

"You know what," she said, "For the band, we could cosplay the Vocaloid of our choice and cover their songs! Not all the time, but once in a while. What do you think?"

"Okay," I said, "Do we have the cosplays?"

"I have Miku, Rin, Len, and Luka. Which one do you want?"

"Luka, if it fits," I said. She was a bit shorter than me, so I doubted it would fit.

She went to her closet and pulled out the cosplay, which looked a little big for her. When I tried it on with the wig, it looked nice.

"Let's go show the guys!" Emma said ecstatically.

"Fine."

I was dragged into the living room, where the guys were trying to kill each other in Halo. It was quite comical, I was standing there in cosplay with PINK hair and they didn't even notice until the game finished.

"Woah," Lex said, "What happened to Max?"

"Cosplay." I said shortly. He nodded his head in understanding.

When Emma and I left, I was struck with just how nice it was to be away from the guys. They were great, but they all had this presence about them when they were playing Halo that just oozed 'guy territory'. It was kind of disturbing.

**Time Skip: Two months. FYI, Max and Emma go to anime conventions and perform their Vocaloid covers. Emma uses her computer skills to make their voices change to that of the Vocaloid they are doing. Max doesn't cut her hair anymore, so now it goes down to just past her shoulders.**

**Fang POV**

**We (meaning Maya and me) met up with the Flock and had merged. I was still with Maya, but the Flock was fine with that. We were all travelling together, one big flock. And being attacked mercilessly. According to the Flock, they left Max because she was either:  
A) dead weight or  
B) a traitor.**

**Wherever she was, she was probably dead. The attacks would have killed her.**

**"Hey Fang," Maya said, "The kids want to go an anime convention a few weeks from today, and I was thinking it would be okay, since they are attacked and they deserve some fun."**

**"Fine," I said. They had apparently bought tickets already and the convention was TOMORROW. Great, just great.**

**The next day, we flew to the convention. We weren't dressed up or anything, though we saw some pretty sweet looking costumes. We saw two girls who were dressed as some kind of singer from an anime or whatever that sent Nudge and Angel into a frenzy.**

**"OH MY GOSH! THEY'RE DRESSED AS LUKA AND MIKU!" was about all that was heard from them for about twenty minutes.**

**Later was when things really went haywire though, the girls went up to the stage to perform covers of Vocaloid songs. The pink haired girl (Luka I think) was up first.**

_**(No Logic sung by Megurine Luka)**_

_**daitai sore de iin jyanai no tekitou datte iin jyanai no  
sukoshi fuan nokoshita hou ga tanoshiku ikirarerun jyanai no  
tsukare tara nereba iin jyanai no tama ni wa tanoshite iin jyanai no  
yaritai koto yaru tame ni bokura wa ikite irun deshou**_

daitai sore de iin jyanai no shippai shite mo iin jyanai no  
donna ni nayandatte hora kekkyoku taimingu nan jyanai no  
hitotsu hitotsu kakae kon de ittai nani wo dou shitai no  
yaritai koto yaru tame ni kimi wa umarete kitan deshou

kanpekina ikikata nante deki nai kara  
kanpekina ikikata nante shitaku nai kara  
bukiyouna boku wa bukiyouna mama de

kamisama, kono uta ga kikoeru kai anata ga nozon de inakute mo  
boku wa waratte itain desu nakitai toki wa nakitain desu  
itsu datte shizentai de itain desu  
daremo ga nido to modoreiu ima wo kitto itsuka koukai suru kara  
ima wa mada konna kimochi de kimama ni aruite itatte, ii yo ne

daitai sore de iin jyanai no muri wa shinakute iin jyanai no  
tsukuri warai shitatte hora chitto mo tanoshiku nai deshou  
hitotsu hitotsu kakaekon de ittai nani wo dou shitai no  
daremo hyakuu ten man ten no kotae nante dase nain deshou

kanpekina ikikata nante deki nai kara  
kanpekina ikikata nante shitaku nai kara  
fukanzenna boku wa fukanzenna mama de

kamisama, kono uta ga kikoeru kai anata ga nozon de inakute mo  
boku wa waratte itain desu soshite ima sakebitain desu  
itsu datte saigo wa No Logic  
bokura no kono ichido kiri no yume douse itsuka owari ga kuru nara  
ikiru koto wo yametai toki dake tachi tomatte kangaeru kurai de, ii yo ne

"yaritai koto dake eran de, ira nai mono kirisute te"  
dare mo ga mina sonna fuu ni arukeru wake... nai yone

**Nudge and Angel went ballistic as the next person (Now I know that this one was Miku. So the other one WAS Luka) came on.**

**They walked off and went to a far off corner. The Luka person took her wig off.**

**"Wow," she said, "It feels nice to get that off, even if it is for a few seconds."**

**I was stunned, the girl was Max, only her hair was longer. The other girl took her wig off and they stood there talking for a few minutes. The others were stunned into silence. When the girls put their wigs back on and left, we walked away. We didn't want anything to do with her. **

Okay, second chapter. 

Question: Who out there likes Vocaloid?  
Question 2: Who's your favorite Vocaloid?


	3. Chapter 3

YAY! Another update. I'm so glad I'm not grounded anymore! I have SO MANY ideas for this story alone, and then there are some other stories I want to write!

_Max POV_

We were waiting anxiously, we had already performed, and the winners were about to be announced.

The principal came on and announced the third and second place winners. We didn't hear 'Mutated' for either of them, so our spirits were kind of killed.

"And in first place..." Ferdinand said, "MUTATED!"

We were all so elated that when we got back to the room, we instantly started working on the album. I forgot to mention, the winner got to record an album on the school's recording equipment.

"I say we definitely put Break Your Little Heart in," I said. Holden had sung that one as payback to a girl who said she loved him more than anything, but cheated on him.

"What about the Ballad of Mona Lisa?" Emma asked. I had sung that one. It was actually really fun.

"Okay," Ratchet said, "Slow down, let's put this together tomorrow when we're thinking more clearly."

He was joking, but he still earned slaps (punches, either/or) from each of us.

_TIME SKIP: THREE YEARS LATER~_

**_Fang's POV_**

**We had enrolled at a nearby boarding school. We were hoping to get away from all of the attacks. As I walked to class, a girl with long brown hair that reached down to just above her knees came up to me and whispered, "Something big's going down at lunch, spread the word."**

**The voice sounded like Max. Ever since Maya had cheated on me with Dylan and they both left, I realized just how much we needed Max. Not just me, we. The Flock agreed with me. But we didn't find her and I doubt we ever will. **

**At lunch, I was about to sit alone, when I saw the girl from earlier sitting alone, with no food, near the stage. I went over and sat across from her. Her back was to the stage and she was scanning the crowd. **

**"Who are you?" she asked. She knew who I was. She had to recognize me.**

**"Nick- who are you?"**

**"Max," she said, "Sorry, I gotta go."**

**Her hair was straighter now that she had grown it out. It was so pretty long. I can't believe what I'm writing. Please ignore the last three sentences.**

**As I started eating. I heard something come from the stage. When I looked up, I saw the curtain was moving to reveal Max, Ratchet, Holden and two others. Max was playing a bass, Holden the lead guitar. A boy with brownish-blonde hair was on drums and then a girl who looked like him, only with BRIGHT highlights was taking the rhythm guitar.**

**Ratchet walked out and started singing.**

_**(Check Yes Juliet by We The Kings)**_

_Check yes Juliet_  
_Are you with me_  
_Rain is falling down on the sidewalk_  
_I won't go until you come outside_  
_Check yes Juliet kill the limbo_  
_I'll keep tossing rocks at your window_  
_There's no turning back for us tonight_

_[Chorus:]_  
_Lace off your shoes_  
_Here's how we do_  
_Run baby run_  
_Don't ever look back_  
_They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance_  
_Don't sell your heart, don't say we're not meant to be_  
_Run baby run, forever will be_  
_You and me_

_Check yes Juliet_  
_I'll be waiting_  
_Wishing wanting yours for the taking_  
_Just sneak out and don't tell a soul goodbye_  
_Check yes Juliet_  
_Here's the countdown:_  
_3,2,1 now fall in my arms now_  
_They can change the locks, don't let them change your mind_

_[Chorus]_

_We're flying through the night_  
_We're flying through the night_  
_Way up high_  
_The view from here is getting better with you_  
_By my side_

_Run baby run_  
_Don't ever look back_  
_They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance_  
_Don't sell your heart, don't say we're not meant to be_  
_Run baby run, forever will be_  
_Run baby run, don't ever look back_  
_They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance_  
_Don't sell your heart, don't say we're not meant to be_  
_Run baby run, forever will be_  
_You and me_  
_You and me_  
_You and me_

**"You guys like that?" Ratchet asked. All the guys fist-pumped while the girls were squealing and swooningl, "Well, Emma here is going to sing one of our newest songs. It's called Homecoming. Enjoy!"**

_**(Homecoming by Hey Monday)**_

_Homecoming, I'm coming _  
_My sweet mistake_  
_Summer's over, hope it's not too late _  
_I'm pacing, impatient_  
_Up in my head_  
_Taken back to the sidewalk where we met_

_And carved out our names_  
_Do you remember that? _

_I'm coming home, I'm coming home _  
_Did you take off while I was gone?_  
_I missed it all, I messed you up, I missed you_  
_I'm coming home, I wanna know _  
_When all the leaves begin to fall _  
_If I'm falling, falling apart for you _

_Descending, I'm spinning_  
_Lost all defense_  
_How could you swallow me again?_  
_I left you, I meant to _  
_Couldn't let you in _  
_Never mind a single word I said _

_Carve out your name _  
_Do you remember that?_

_I'm coming home, I'm coming home _  
_Did you take off while I was gone?_  
_I missed it all, I messed you up, I missed you. _  
_I'm coming home, I wanna know _  
_When all the leaves begin to fall _  
_If I'm falling, falling apart _

_You've got control of me_  
_Is this the end of me?_  
_'Cause I just can't cut up the strings_  
_I'm coming back for more_  
_Don't let your heart go_  
_Please don't walk away_

_Homecoming, I'm coming, I'm coming back_

_I'm coming home, I'm coming home _  
_Did you take off while I was gone?_  
_I missed it all, I messed you up, I missed you_  
_I'm coming home, I wanna know _  
_When all the leaves begin to fall _  
_If I'm falling, falling apart_

_I'm coming home, I'm coming home _  
_Did you take off while I was gone?_  
_I missed it all, I messed you up, I missed you. _  
_I'm coming home, I wanna know _  
_When all the leaves begin to fall _  
_If I'm falling, falling apart for you._

**Emma was amazing, and I didn't even notice the Flock had sat next to me.**

**"Okay guys," she said, "Since this is our last year here at this place, we want to make it our best. We've really loved it here and we hope you guys love us just as much as we love you! In a non-creepy way of course. I mean, the only one of us that is free is Lex, so... yeah. Anyways, we are going to be doing TWO concerts a month instead of one. They'll all be here, in the cafeteria. Also, if you want, we can do covers of specific songs. Like I said, this is going to be our BEST year ever. Now, for Max to sing her newest hit, _Fences._"**

_**(Fences by Paramore)**_

_I'm sitting in a room,_  
_Made up of only big white walls and in the hall_  
_There are people looking through_  
_The window in the door_  
_they know exactly what we're here for._

_Don't look up_  
_Just let them think_  
_There's no place else_  
_You'd rather be._

_You're always on display_  
_For everyone to watch and learn from,_  
_Don't you know by now,_  
_You can't turn back_  
_Because this road is all you'll ever have._

_And it's obvious that you're dying, dying._  
_Just living proof that the camera's lying._  
_And oh oh open wide, 'cause this is your night._  
_So smile, 'cause you'll go out in style._  
_You'll go out in style._

_If you let me I could,_  
_I'd show you how to build your fences,_  
_Set restrictions, separate from the world._  
_The constant battle that you hate to fight,_  
_Just blame the limelight._

_Don't look up_  
_Just let them think_  
_There's no place else_  
_You'd rather be._

_And now you can't turn back_  
_Because this road is all you'll ever have._

_And it's obvious that you're dying, dying._  
_Just living proof that the camera's lying._  
_And oh oh open wide, 'cause this is your night._  
_So smile._

_Yeah, yeah you're asking for it_  
_With every breath that you breathe in_  
_Just breathe it in._  
_Yeah, yeah well you're just a mess_  
_You do all this big talking_  
_So now let's see you walk it._  
_I said let's see you walk it._

_Yeah, yeah well you're just a mess_  
_You do all this big talking_  
_So now let's see you walk it._  
_I said let's see you walk it._

_And it's obvious that you're dying, dying._  
_Just living proof that the camera's lying._  
_And oh oh open wide, yeah oh oh open wide._  
_Yeah, oh oh open wide,_  
_'Cause you'll go out in style._  
_You'll go out in style._

**Max was even better than Emma or Ratchet. The song was such a reminder of our past though. And that wasn't very cool.**

**"Okay guys," Max said, "You can all vote on which song we perform next. We DO have a concert TOMORROW night. So which one, Ballad of Mona Lisa, Hello Broolyn, or would you like Lex and Holden to perform their duet of We Are Broken?"**

**The loudest shouts were for Hello Brooklyn. Max took bass, and Ratchet took the stage again.**

_**(Hello Brooklyn by All Time Low italics is Ratchet and bold italics is Max)**_

_This city is so pretty_  
_Under moonlit skies we'll be hanging like a cigarette_  
_So stunning start runnin'_  
_Tonight's like a knife would you cut me with your kiss?_

_I bleed, red lips you're unbelievable_  
_Can't miss this chance to take you out_  
_Here's my invitation_

_Hello Brooklyn, Hey LA_  
_Take the streets all night 'cause we sleep all day_  
_When the world comes crashing down who's ready to party?_  
_Hello Brooklyn, Hey LA_  
_Coast to coast I'll take you down in flames_  
_Let the good times roll we can let go_  
_Everybody knows there's a party at the end of the world_

_Whoa, whoa, whoa, oh_  
_Whoa, whoa, whoa, oh_

_This city was your city_  
_Heels on the sidewalk beggin' for a backbeat_  
_Don't worry I fight dirty_  
_Tonight's like a right hook knock you off your feet_

_I'll be yours truly unbelievable can't miss this chance to take you out_  
_Here's your invitation_

_Hello Brooklyn, Hey LA_  
_Take the streets all night 'cause we sleep all day_  
_When the world comes crashing down who's ready to party?_  
_Hello Brooklyn, Hey LA_  
_Coast to coast I'll take you down in flames_  
_Let the good times roll we can let go_  
_Everybody knows there's a party at the end of the world_

_Kiss it all goodbye tonight you've never been more alive (You're so alive)_  
_You're not afraid to die and I can see it in your eyes, your eyes_

_Hello Brooklyn, Hey LA_  
_Take the streets all night 'cause we sleep all day_  
_When the world comes crashing down who's ready to party?_  
_Hello Brooklyn, Hey LA_  
_Coast to coast I'll take you down in flames_  
_Let the good times roll we can let go_  
_Everybody knows there's a party at the end of the world_

_London,  
__**Tokyo,**  
__Boston,  
_**_Frisco_**  
_DC,  
__**Chicago**,  
__Baltimore,  
_**_Toronto_**  
_(There's a party at the end of the world)_  
_Memphis,  
__**Rio**,  
__Dublin,  
_**_Mexico_**  
_Paris,  
_**_here we go_**  
_Everybody knows there's a party at the end of the world_

**It was a good song, but I couldn't shake the feeling that something was going on with Max and Ratchet.**

**"Hey guys," Ratchet said, "Remember, tomorrow. Seven o'clock as always. Oh, and new kids, wherever you are, you're in our dorm so just follow us. As for that song, I know you think I wrote that, but Lex wrote that for a girl he likes," the girls started to flip out, "but he thought it would be better if Max and I sang it. So, as much as I would like to say I wrote that, I didn't."**

**They walked off stage as the lunch bell rang. The afternoon break was about an hour long, lunch being half an hour. We followed them up to dorm 227.**

**"Hey," Max said, " We can take you two," she gestured to Angel and Nudge, "In our room but the boys need to work out their sleeping arrangements."**

**"Nice seeing you Max," I said as she and Emma walked into their room, with Angel and Nudge hot on their heels. **

**She rolled her eyes and started talking with Emma. Girls.**

And I'm finished. What did you think?


	4. Chapter 4

**Max POV**

Okay, I know I should be hating on the Flock and all, but I couldn't care less. We had a group of mutants who were in a semi-successful band and we hadn't been attacked in THREE years. How could I hold something like that AGAINST them?

As we walked into the room, I pointed to the girls, "We can take you two in our room, but the boys need to work out the sleeping arrangements themselves."

"Nice seeing you Max," Fang said. I rolled my eyes and resumed my conversation with Emma.

"Girls," Fang subconsciously muttered.

"I heard that," I said, "Sexist much?"

"Still the same old Max I see."

"Yo," Ratchet said, "Back off."

"Let me handle this Ratchet," I said. Fang had a confused look. Just as he turned to walk away, I punched him in between the wings. It wasn't a hard one, just one that was a joke, like going into a fake fight. He raised an eyebrow.

"Looks like someone is losing her touch," he said.

I just rolled my eyes and kicked him where the sun don't shine. Hard. As in he was doubled over on the ground for a good ten minutes.

"Hey, Ratchet," I said, "I'm gonna go talk to Sesily."

Sesily was a friend of mine, she had been having trouble with bullying lately and I didn't know if she was okay. She had always been somewhat, how do I put this, twisted. She didn't really have the best of childhoods, so that didn't make things better.

I walked up to her room and knocked. When no one answered, I took the spare key she gave me off from around my neck (I made it into a necklace) and opened the door. She was laying there, clearly dead. I couldn't see how she died, it must have been discreet. I looked at the note.

_Max,_

_I really enjoyed being your friend, but I can't stay much longer. I can't take it anymore. My expiration date (yes, I'm a mutant) is too soon. I want to stay, but I can't._

_Sesily_

I looked at the back of her neck, and sure enough, there was a small barcode there. Poor girl, that's why she hasn't seemed well lately. I cry a bit, and then see something else, there's another note attached to her bookbag.

_Tell Lex I love him._

Lex and Sesily had crushes on each other for ages, but it never went anywhere.

As I walked into our dorm, Lex came up to me, "You went to see Sesily without me!?"

"Yes," I said, "Come on, we need to talk."

"What about?"

"Just come on," I said. I took him into my room. Emma saw the look on my face and walked in with us.

"What's up Max?" Emma asked, "What happened? Is Sesily all right?"

"No," I said, "Sesily- Sesily-" I end up sobbing. Emma comes over and puts her arm around me.

"What happened?" Lex asked, his voice laced tightly with worry.

"She- she died," I said. Lex started tearing up, as did Emma. She and Sesily were close, almost like sisters.

"No," Lex moaned, "Not Sesily!"

"How?" Emma gasped out, "How did she die?"

"She had an expiration date. She was a mutant like us," I said. That made Lex storm out of the room, nearly crying and no doubt ready to scream. Emma started sobbing quietly. I pulled her into a hug, she seemed so fragile at that moment, and I went with my leaderly instincts.

A few minutes later, Emma had cried herself to sleep. I laid her down, and was reminded of how many times I had done that for the Flock. I was pulled out of my revery by shouting. When I went out to the dorm, I saw Ratchet and Fang arguing.

"FANG! RATCHET!" I yelled, directing their attention to me, "Stop yelling! In case Lex's burning rage didn't cue you in, something major just happened."

"I was wondering why he stormed out of there," Ratchet said, "What's up?"

"I'm not saying it in front of everybody. This is a band matter," I said tightly. Ratchet and Holden followed me out to the hall. We walked down several more halls, until we were sure that we wouldn't be overheard.

"Sesily died, she had an expiration date. Lex is heartbroken and Emma literally cried herself to sleep," I say. They all look down. The truth of the matter, we were all friends with Sesily, just some of us were closer than others. We walk back in the room and go to our separate rooms.

**Okay, I decided to use this chapter to build up for the song in the next chapter. If you can guess what it is, then you get a cookie. Here's a hint:**

_**He smiles politely back at you  
You stare politely right on through**_

**If you know the band and/or the lyrics, then you know the song. As for other songs, feel free to enter songs in your reviews! I may or may not use them, though. Just warning you. I'll listen to each one and decide, just one rule, NO BIEBER AND/OR ONE DIRECTION! Okay, see you later!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay guys, I'm back. I had a major science project to finish. Anyways, here are the people who got the guess right:**

**NonUserNumber1**

**TheCoolParyEmoClub (I like this one story by you called Goodbye Forever)**

**imaddictedtocarrots**

**tomgirl1313**

**And now to continue.**

_Fang POV_

As Max and them left, Angel got into Holden's mind. As she listened, she looked disheartened.

"What's up Ange?" Nudge asked, "What happened?"

"I lost the connection, they must have gone a good distance," she said. As she and Nudge talked, I watched the door, Holden and Ratchet walked in, closely followed by Max. Only now, Max had a piece of paper in her hand.

I followed her as she walked into the room that Iggy, Ratchet, Holden and Lex shared. Ratchet and Holden were bent over a piece of paper and talking something over.

"Lex," she said, "I forgot to bring this earlier, but Sesily left you a note. Here," she passed him the folded piece of paper.

He stood up, and a look of rage burned through his features, distorting them from the calm carefree kid I thought he was. He kicked his desk, causing several things to fall over.

"Why? Why did they do that to her?" he whispered.

"I don't know," Max said, "but look at it this way, she isn't here anymore. You know how Destiny treated her, and how she seemed to get more and more frail everyday. Now she doesn't have that."

"So what? I loved her. I loved her and I never got the chance to tell her that. I can't believe it. I should have told her, but I was to much of a coward," Lex said. They hadn't noticed me yet, then again, I was blending in with our surroundings.

"You weren't a coward, you just loved her too much to think of the alternative," Max told him, "You didn't want to love her, and her not love you."

"No, I'm a coward. I can fight Erasers, but I can't tell a girl I love her. That's cowardice Max, I need to get out of here for a while."

"Lex," Max said, "be careful. Don't do anything drastic, you might regret it later. Or worse, you'll leave us to regret it."

A meaningful glance passed between the two of them, and I felt left out of this. I also felt like I was intruding. This was clearly a matter I had no right knowing about, yet I couldn't leave. Lex walked out quickly as Max sighed. When she came out, I waited. I slowly walked out, so as to blend in enough that they would think I was out there the entire time.

"Lex is going out for a while," she said to her friends, "He's upset about Sesily. A lot. I don't know what to do."

"It's fine," Ratchet said, "He's smarter than that. He may have gone over the top once, but he's definitely smarter than that."

"Okay," Max said, "He just seemed so mad. I almost thought he was going to get violent."

Ratchet pulled her into a tight embrace. As I watched, I saw tears stream down her face.

"Hey, Max," Holden said, "Come here."

When she went over, she read the paper that Ratchet and Holden had been bent over.

"Wow, that's great Holden. You and Ratchet put this together?" she asked, tears still spilling.

"Yeah," he said, "We figured we should close our next concert with a tribute song to Sesily."

She smiled a small, sad smile and gave Holden a quick hug. Ratchet and Holden grabbed the guitars and started strumming. Not wanting to intrude any further, I walked out. The Flock was all asleep by now, but I decided to walk around a bit.

I felt guilty for intruding, but I also felt like I knew this new Max much better now. I felt like I was meeting someone for the very first time, even though I had known her almost my entire life.

**Okay, more of a sad chapter, but I can't have them getting over Sesily so quickly. I mean, she was good friends with all of them, and closest with Max, Emma and Lex. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Max POV**

I was working on the song I was singing this time. Lex and Emma were sharing the spotlight with Holden, who had mastered his song. Lex would be closing the concert with the tribute. I had to do a single guitar cover of Christina Grimmie's song, Unforgivable (not that I minded, since I loved Christina Grimmie's music) and then singing a duet with Emma for another song, which I'm not sure about yet. She refuses to tell me the song. Simply that we're doing a cover of another Christina Grimmie song. Insert an eye roll here.

I was in my room, practicing the song and was thinking about how much like my own life this was.

_I know that your heart is breaking  
But is it as torn as mine? (as mine?)_

I stopped singing when I heard the familiar rhythm of footsteps that meant Fang was coming near. I had begun to diffrentiate people by their footstep rhythms.

"Hey," he said, "can I talk to you?"

"No," I said, "The concert is tomorrow and I need to finish practicing."

"Please?"

"No."

"I really need to ask you something."

"No."

"When you're done?"

"I have a project to work on."

"After that?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"No."

He finally left, but not without an eye-roll. Baka. **(A/N: Baka means stupid or idiot in Japanese)**

"I heard that," he said. I must have said that out loud.

"And how do you know what baka means?"

"Nudge and Angel are obsessed with anime, I picked a few things up."

I rolled my eyes and continued to work on the song.

_Fang POV_

Seriously, what is up with Max? She won't even talk to me or the Flock unless she has too. And even then it's fifty-fifty.

Oh well, desperate times call for desperate measures.


	7. Chapter 7

_Max POV_

__I woke up to feel someone grabbing me from behind. I struggled, but they were strong. Eraser? I quickly turned and elbowed them in the face, causing a sickening crack to resound around the room.

"Max!" Emma shouted, "Get off of her you *****!"

If Emma swore, then something is messed up. But it's not an Eraser, otherwise she would be all over it trying to kill it.

After another half hour of constant struggling (and kicking the guy where the sun don't shine) I managed to get free.

"Fang?" I asked when I saw him.

"Come on," he said, grabbing my arm. I broke out of his grasp, but then I felt someone prodding my mind. Stupid mind reader.

"You will go with him."

My body started moving on it's own, but I managed to glare at Angel.

She smiled sweetly, and then I was dragged to one of the rooms in the basement. I don't know what Fang had planned, but it would be bad. Especially if he put me through the torture.

I was then locked into a pitch black room, with no windows. I was fine for a while. A day at least must have passed by the time I was singing to myself. Just to hear another human voice. It was so hard to be in this pitch black room with no one. The old Fang never would have done this. Whatever Maya's done to him has had a negative effect.

**(Liar Liar by Christina Grimmie)**

_Can't see you anymore_  
_You're in, and shut the door_  
_Didn't know what I do know now_  
_With words I've been betrayed_  
_You respond and let them fade_  
_And I just won't let you bring me down_

_You can see what I know and I know_  
_Somewhere there's a sorry heart_

_Tell me why these roads keep leading_  
_Leading you right back to me_

_Liar liar, don't cry on my shoulder_  
_You played with fire_  
_And smiled when you told her_  
_Oh, oh, thought you were someone_  
_Oh, oh goodbye to no one_

_So break away the touch_  
_Of bliss you miss so much_  
_But I won't tell you to come back home_  
_Emotions dissipate; _  
_Is love designed to hate?_  
_Keep on driving away from here_  
_Eye the rain as it falls in your hands_  
_Will there be another storm?_

_Tell me why these roads keep leading_  
_Leading you right back_

_Liar liar, don't cry on my shoulder_  
_You played with fire_  
_And smiled when you told her_  
_Oh, oh, thought you were someone_  
_Oh, oh goodbye to no one_

_I don't need to know you'll be there_  
_You're not on my mind_  
_I don't need to know you care_  
_Please don't waste my time_

_Liar liar, don't cry on my shoulder_  
_You played with fire_  
_And smiled when you told her_  
_Liar liar, don't cry on my shoulder_  
_You played with fire_  
_And smiled when you told her_  
_Oh, oh, thought you were someone_  
_Oh, oh goodbye to no one_  
_Oh, oh, thought you were someone_  
_Oh, oh goodbye to no one _

__I heard the door open afterward.

"Max," Fang's voice said, "Max?"

But I was to angry to speak without yelling at him and literally ripping his face off.

"Max, I know you can still speak. I didn't damage your vocal cords. Just say something to me!"

I glared at him. He yanked me to my feet, and then smacked me.

"COME ON! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!? YOU'RE THE QUEEN OF SARCASM! YOU NEVER LET ANYONE HIT YOU OR INSULT YOU YET HERE I AM INSULTING YOU AND HITTING YOU AND YOU DO NOTHING!" he yelled.

"You call this nothing?" I asked deathly calm. Then I punched his gut with the force of a wolf grabbing it's prey. Of course, I am part wolf now thanks to the School and those traitors.

After he lay on the ground in pain, I bolted.

Only to face-plant when he grabbed my ankle.

"Maximum Ride," he said, "You should know that I will always win you over. Always."

With that little statement, he felt a full-force blow of my claws/nail things against his face.

**And I finally had Max fight Fang and win. Sorry if you wanted a Fax fic, I just felt like having Fang get beat up by Max.**


End file.
